Code Lyoko: The second generation
by IEnjoyNightmares
Summary: what happens when the lyokowarriors have left kadic and turned off the supercomputer? A young boy that moves into Jeremy belpois' old room, stumbles upon his diary, unleashing all the secrets of Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Garcia was filled with nausea and excitement. He was starting his new school at Kadic Academy. Moving from Los Angeles, to France; he was nervous about everything that would be different. The car had finally stopped in front of the gate. Matthew took a deep breath, and jumped out. He grabbed his bags and said goodbye to his parents. Boarding school wasn't something he looked forward to. But he knew he had to do it, ever since his mother had passed, he needed to focus his time and energy on something else.

That something else was Kadic. He walked to meet the principal, who was an extremely old Mr. Delmas. After a tour of the school, Matthew was informed about his new room. He was happy that he wasn't going to have a roommate. Once he arrived at his room, he gave his dad a big hug and said his last goodbyes to his brother and sister.

After they left, Matthew started bawling his eyes out. He tried to be quiet about it, but some kid walked in. This boy had blonde hair, and was scrawny; he seemed quite obnoxious. "You okay kid?" the boy asked, Matthew nodded his head and quickly wiped his tears away. "I'm a couple doors down, my name is Zack Delarobia! My dad used to go to this school and he said it was worth giving a shot, so here I am!" Matthew smiled, and shook Zack's hand.

"Hi. I'm Matthew. I'm from California" Zack smiled and said he was going downstairs to eat and invited Matthew. He shook his head, "Thanks". Zack left and Matthew began unpacking his things. While putting his books away in the drawers of the desk, Matthew noticed a small chip. It was a memory card. Matthew took out his apple laptop and placed the memory card into his computer. A file came up and it was titled "Diary of Jeremie Belpois". Curious, Matthew clicked on the file.


	2. Chapter 2

The first date was October ninth. The passage described a boy looking for old mechanical stuff to help him build his mini robots. Jeremy had gone to the abandoned factory not far from the school. He described a virtual world, with Scanners and a supercomputer. Because Matthew didn't need to attend class until tomorrow, he read each and every passage out of that diary. It described people being sent into a virtual universe, to fight monsters controlled by an evil virus called X.A.N.A.

He also read the name Delarobia, which stunned Matthew. Curious, he decided that he would go to the factory the next day, after school ended. The next morning, Matthew went to his classes. He was an extremely intelligent kid, with a lot of optimism. His wavy brown hair, and big brown eyes charmed all the French girls at the school. Matthew knew he was good looking, but he never showed off or bragged, he didn't want to be a jerk.

Matthew then ran into Zack Delarobia. "Hey.. Zack…what was your dad's name again?" Zack smiled and replied, "Odd…why?" Matthew just said he was curious. And he asked Zack if his dad ever talked about anything interesting about the school. He shook his head. Odd never told his son about the supercomputer. Matthew still wasn't sure if it was even true. The bell rang, and Matthew remembered a passage in the forest that led to the factory that he had read about in Jeremy Belpois' diary. Walking over to the sewer, he pushed open the metal covering, and climbed down.

He walked underground until he reached a ladder that took him up to the outside part of the factory. Matthew noticed three ropes; scared that they may snap, he slowly grasped them and tested their weight. He slowly went down the rope, and once he reached the floor he was shocked. Everything Matthew had read about was true. The factory, the passage; but now is the time for the moment of truth. He was walking to the elevator and pressed in a code from the diary that he wrote down on his arm. Walking into the elevator, he held his breath. It went to the third floor. Matthew walked in and saw a huge metal device with a symbol of an eye. He walked over and turned the device on. All of a sudden a huge blast of light turned the supercomputer on.

Nervous about what he might find next, Matthew went up to the second floor. The diary was not a fairy tale. He saw the scanners and all of them were open and functioning. Going up to the final floor, Matthew saw the supercomputer. It was on and working. He then heard a noise and a window popped on the screen; a tower had been activated.

What? Already? Matthew didn't know what to do, he was freaking out. Scared, Matthew went down to the supercomputer to turn it off, but it wouldn't budge. What had he done? Matthew took a deep breath and remembered that they had destroyed X.A.N.A. So there was nothing to worry about, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew figured it was just a small glitch in a program, he went to the school and had a hard time sleeping. The very next day, he walked over to the vending machine to get a coffee. An electric shock all of a sudden ran through his body. It was small, but felt powerful. It also felt…evil? No. No. X.A.N.A was destroyed this is impossible. He felt better if he went to the factory. So after class Matthew went to the factory again. Once he got there, he was in for a huge surprise.

He went into the elevator and went down to the supercomputer. The moment the elevator doors opened, he saw four adults standing. One was wearing glasses and had blonde hair, the other had very pink hair, beside her was a blonde man who looked like Zack, the man next to him had brown hair and a hard face to read, the final girl next to him had black hair, and was Japanese looking. "How did you find out about the supercomputer?" the girl with the black hair asked. Matthew was bewildered. It was the 'lyokowarriors'.


End file.
